


-CTRL ALT DEL-

by magpiecosplays



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Robot Logic | Logan Sanders, Villain Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpiecosplays/pseuds/magpiecosplays
Summary: [Robot Logan vs Villain Deceit au storyline set before SVS:REDUX]After getting enough tips from Roman, Deceit believes he can replace Logan for good and ensures he'll not get in the way when he takes his place.He doesn't anticipate the Logical side's backup plan, one only to be activated upon his death - one that has memories of everything that happened to him up to the point of activation.Can he stop Deceit? And worse still -- can he learn to live with this as his new reality?
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. UNDO

Resonating whirrs.

The click of gears.

Immediately things feel wrong when Logan first awakes, the usual energy he begins his day with is slow to start and things feel hazy at the edges. It takes a long moment for him to realize he can't see - longer still to realize that he doesn't know where he is or how he got here. Then a jolt. A shock to the back of his skull. Memories flooding back in beating pulses. A smile here, a problem solved, debates of countless topics and then -

**Fear.**

A terror that makes him desperate to gasp for breath, hand coming up to his chest sharply. Yet no breath comes. He knows how to breathe, yet the thought that he may have forgotten momentarily crosses his mind nonetheless. Ribcage expands, diaphragm pulls, air drawn in. It should work in theory and yet. Nothing.

Only when the memory surfaces is he distracted from that dilemma, mind running at a mile a minute. Whirring. Just how did he get here? And where is HERE anyway? Clinging to the hazy memory that struck that fear in him, he tries his utmost to remember, fingers clanking sharply as he clenches his hand into a tight fist - did they always do that?

Then it hit all at once.

\-------------------------------------

"Come on Lo! Thomas has been having a real bad time lately and I just think it'd be real neato to cheer him up with something a little silly, y'know?"

Patton was pleading, he could recall the telltale signs of a pout forming at the corners of the emotional side's lips as though that alone would convince him to don one of the ridiculous costumes they were wearing. Yet Logan had remained steadfast, his brows furrowed in displeasure and arms folded across his chest. He'd not be moved by such tactics and Patton seemed to acknowledge that much as he looked to Roman - the actor took his cue.

"A play could be just what he _NEEDS_ to brighten his spirits. Something with adventure! Action! Romance! A spectacle like the world has never seen!"

Boisterous as ever and intent on showing off, Roman's attempt to convince him was just as fruitless, even earning a quiet scoff under his breath before he attempted to argue his own point in a tired mutter. 

"I would-"

"As much as I rarely agree with this sort of thing, I think they're right this time. I mean, it's not like anyone but Thomas can see us and I know it'd do a world of good to lift his spirits, things haven't exactly been great lately."

Virgil interjected with a halfhearted shrug, his words cutting through Logan's to effectively silence him for a moment - Logan's irritation worsened and folded arms tightened across his chest ever so slightly. Would they ever listen to him or would he be forever relegated to playing the role of either jester or teacher just to suit their needs?

"I refuse to ridicule myself, I think I have made that much very clear in the past. I humored the puppet nonsense and have participated in enough antics to last me a lifetime - I will not be attending."

Logan's words were pointed enough to sour the expressions of the other three sides, Patton and Virgil looking uncomfortable with the likelihood of another argument while Roman looked downright offended. The logical side didn't think he was being unreasonable, he didn't say they couldn't have their fun, he just simply didn't want to be a part of it.

Apparently that wasn't good enough.

"Shouldn't you prioritize _THOMAS_ over what you might want, Professor buzzkill?"

Roman responded sharply, his attitude akin to a child throwing a temper tantrum after not getting what they wanted - or at least that was how Logan recalled it. Yet that didn't make such words sting any less. He functioned PURELY to keep Thomas going and, if you asked Logan himself, he would argue that he was the only one that did so without allowing foolish things such as his own 'feelings' get in the way. 

He wanted to say that, he recalled how he'd been ready to verbally tear into Roman for saying such things.

But he didn't.

Folded arms moved to his sides, hands clenched into fists until he exhaled and forced that tension out of his body - only then did he allow himself to speak.

"I'm not arguing this with you Roman, you all have your fun, I have better things to be attending to."

And with that he left, sinking out to his room before anything more could be said.

Though he'd not admit it to himself, he was angry. Seething, in fact, but he couldn't blame the others for this. His own feelings were inconsequential and he'd said as such countless times, he could hardly expect them to take them into consideration in their plans when he denied having them in the first place. He'd painted himself into a proverbial corner, that was where his true frustrations stemmed from.

Huffing out a heavy breath, he pulled his glasses off to rub tiredly at his eyes for a moment, only noticing a note upon his desk when he slumped into his chair and put the glasses back on. A telltale yellow sheet of paper.

Deceit.

'It really is a shame the others don't listen to you, as _SHOCKINGLY COMPETENT_ as they might be it seems they don't understand what a valuable resource you are. I, however, do understand that and I would like to talk. Come see me.'

The letter was signed with a fanciful flourish, ink still barely dried on the page and knowing his space had been intruded upon earned a subtle discomfort. Logan knew all too well the snake was not to be trusted. Regardless of whether he wanted to help Thomas or not, Deceit's methods were questionable at best and Logan simply couldn't trust that they'd pan out - but curiosity would eat him alive if he didn't at least allow the serpentine side a chance to explain what he wanted. 

The fear Logan felt at these memories spiked at what came next.


	2. REBOOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR CHARACTER DEATH AND A VIOLENT SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER

Against better judgement and the want to remain alone, Logan opted to see what Deceit wanted. It was rare he'd waste time with anything trivial and perhaps it would do good to distract himself from his irritation. 

Usually he'd have to fend off Remus once entering the 'dark side' and he'd been prepared for that situation if need be but he found it surprisingly quiet, nary a serpent or cepholopod themed side wandering among the many winding halls that stretched throughout this side of Thomas' psyche. 

"Deceit?"

His voice seemed to shatter the silence, echoing loudly through the halls for a moment before pittering out unanswered. Were he not harboring frustration from earlier arguments he might have considered how disconcerting it was. Instead his irritation only grew. The longer he spent here meant less time getting things done, he didn't appreciate the serpent wasting precious time.

"Oh for goodness sake.."

Letting out a huff of breath he turned down one of the halls and headed directly to Deceit's room, his hands clenched at his side. The 'dark side' wasn't unfamiliar to Logan, he saw no reason to pointedly avoid it like the other 'Light sides' did. In fact it would sometimes prove better to discuss things with the 'dark sides' in order to resolve some situations before they could further develop - his diplomatic approach was something he prided himself on even if the light sides knew nothing of those particular efforts. 

However they'd meet in a constructed space to discuss any issues, solve problems, mostly to respect some sense of privacy in regards to eachothers rooms but as his own privacy had been breached there was little concern about doing the same in return. He had no interest in playing whatever game Deceit intended to play.

Upon his approach he noticed the door was open just a sliver, one could take that as an invitation to enter but he knocked regardless, the door inching forward with each of the three raps upon it. It was almost startling to suddenly have a voice break the silence.

"Come in, I almost thought you'd _never_ show up."

Intonation implied otherwise, he'd clearly known all too well Logan couldn't resist. With a roll of his eyes the Logical side finally pushed the door open and stepped inside, ready to inquire just what was so important it required such fanfare but the slamming of the door behind him and sharp pain to the back of his head stopping him short.

Remus.

Knocked to his knees momentarily, Logan wasn't concerned but it did take a second for him to refocus, casting a sideward glance at the maniacly grinning side clutching a morning star.  
"I would have thought by now you'd know that doesn't work on me."

Logan's words were pointed. Irritation more obvious than he'd like. 

"Oh I know, it is _FUN_ though... And I make one _HELL_ of a distraction!"

"Distrac-?"

Gloved hands tightened around his throat before he could finish the word, wide eyes settling on the concentrated gaze of Deceit. Logan's hands shot up, doing their utmost to grab at his wrists and pull them away but his attempt only spurred the serpentine side on to redouble his efforts, fingers tightening further.

"He's so _FEISTY!_ Didn't expect that! Look at him wriggle!"

Remus' excited words were barely processed as Logan fought to stay conscious, moving to kick out and scratch at his attacker in a last ditch effort to force him to let go. 

"Don't just stand there!"

Deceit hissed, struggling to keep his grip if only for a moment before Remus swung his morning star. Logan's vision went black at the impact and he could distinctly feel the heated trickle of blood down the back of his neck. Yet he remained steadfast, teeth gritted and nails cutting into the sparse amount of skin between Deceit's gloves and sleeves as he tried to wrench them away.

The fight meant little as head lulled forward on the second sharp impact, cutting his focus. He forced it back up with a desperate gasp for air but there was none to take, the vice grip around his throat wouldn't release and his lungs were beginning to burn. 

Helplessness washed over him. He couldn't speak. He couldn't reason with the snake. He couldn't even scream for help - however unlikely it'd be that anyone would hear him. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes despite himself as he could feel himself slipping, his own grip on Deceit's wrists growing loose.

Everything felt distant - as though it was nothing more than the waking haze of a bad dream.

Forcing his eyes open, he regained his vision just in time to catch a blurred glimpse of the metal weapon swinging for his face. 

Splintering pain shocked through him.

And then everything went black.

\------------------------

Despite that returned recollection he still didn't understand where he was or how he'd got there after the viscious and frankly unneccessary attack.

Everything felt stiff and unnatural, as though he'd not moved for weeks -yet the weight of what happened didn't hit him until the fluorescent lights flickered to life. He was in his private project room, a place he'd constructed as a safety precaution if anything serious were to occur. Contingency plans upon contingency plans were formed and created, kept safe from the other sides lest they mess with them somehow - waking here meant something serious must have occured.

Slow careful steps brought him to his desk, gaze flitting over the schematics that he'd meticulously put together over the years, many of which were still in progress - he wasn't even certain his most ambitious project would work, much less solve some of the more delicate situations he'd been presented with over the years. All of the notations seemed to be just as he'd last left them. Yet as he cast a glance to where the project itself should've been standing he found nothing, a blank space in the wall fixtures - disbelief had him rooted to the spot. Had that been what Janus wanted all along?

Brows furrowed, he reached up to rub at his eyes tiredly and - **CLANG.**

The sound of metal on metal was so loud and startling that he assumed something must have fallen, looking around him for an explanation but not a single thing was out of place. 

Taking a little time to sort through possible situations in his head, many of which relied on the idea of him being concussed and getting audio hallucinations, one possibility struck him so hard and suddenly that he physically took a step back. Surely it couldn't be--..

Warily he looked down, bringing his palms up and his fears were confirmed. One hand seemingly normal, unchanged, but the other..

Metal. All the way up to the forearm.

"No.."

The word was muttered in disbelief, hand brought up to examine it thoroughly. There was no mistaking it. This was his failsafe.

"No no no.."

Moving quickly, he looked for a reflective surface as though that would somehow prove his suspicions wrong, as though it would somehow be less concerning if it were only an arm spontaneously replaced with robotics. 

Rushing to his room, for once he had no care as his papers fell to the floor behind him, any sense of order could wait until he knew exactly what he was dealing with.

He knew even before the lights were on that things were just as bad as expected, artificial pinpoints of light had him stilled. 

It took more effort than he'd ever admit to finally turn the light on and fully approach the mirror.

Glowing blue eyes stared back at him, a stark contrast with the grey of the metal where most of his face should be, exposed rivets holding various sections together as he'd not quite finished working on them and wiring trailing down his neck column. It was no wonder he'd not been breathing.

The REAL Logan was gone, likely dead at the hands of Deceit - given Remus' inability to actually kill him - and his mechanized failsafe had kicked in.

Usually there'd be a sense of pride for a plan coming to fruition, some satisfaction but this one felt hollow. He could only bare to look at himself for a few moments longer before he threw a sheet over the mirror.

He needed time to process, to ensure this new form was stable enough not to collapse out from under him and then?

Then he'd deal with the snake and whatever trouble he'd caused in his absence.


End file.
